Why me?
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: ADOPTED STORY! Kim is kidnapped and her friends feel broken, so they put their hands together so they can find her! After 2 years they still have faith and they are thinking of the moment ... that moment when they will find the other part of their hearts. Will they manage to find her or is Kim gone... forever? R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello guys, this is another story, an adopted one, i really hope you will like it. The third chapter is going to be mine. The author I adopted the story is named 'ohrealy' and she is an awesome writer and a great person. The interesting thing is that she is one of my fans and I am one of hers! How cool is that!? ok, so please review and smile while you read! :) - Sabrina**

Chapter 1

It's been 2 years ... 2 whole years since she was kidnapped ... 2 years since i lost my half heart ... Exactly, in June 20, 2011 - day when they kidnapped Kim... my Kim...

,,I go home, my mom is waiting for me'' - It was the last sentence I heard from her. I go home.. she said, and went home .. but she never did. We blamed Black dragons that they kidnapped Kim as a joke, but they didn't. It turned out that they were surprised as we were and they began to search for Kim also. Rivalry between our dojos stopped. They were helping us to find her.

We miss her so much...

Jerry stopped with his swag jokes, he started to insult and lie to girls, whenever something reminded him Kim, he began to cry. She was like sister to him. And he was like a brother to her. They were like siblings. Jerry became new Jerry.

Milton started enjoy life more, as Kim always told him to. He stopped with his boring speaks and he began to be more with Julie, he appreciated the fact that Kim put them together and he didn't want to lose it.

Grace collapsed psychically and was in hospital for a couple of weeks. Kim was her best friend since forever. They were like sisters, twins or something. She stopped talking.

Even Donna changed. She stopped bullying others, she stopped being s*** and she cried when she found out that Kim was kidnapped. She admitted that she was jealous of Kim. In everything.

Rudy remodeled dojo in Kim's favorite colors, blue & white. He and Miss Applebaum, whom he married a year before Kim's kidnapping, named their 2 years old baby Kim. It is not scary, that little Kim was born a month after the Kimmy's kidnapping? the same day? just another month? Its pretty scary.

Kim's mom (Savannah )committed suicide. It seems that its enough? Her eldest daughter was kidnapped, her loved husband had a car accident and died, her other daughter reminds her so much Kim, and her older sister got cancer and died later. Savannah terribly collapsed .. And even when they kidnapped her beloved little girl, she knew it this is end. She Quickly lost faith. Her husband died, her sister, too. So where is that hope that Kim still lives? She just ended it, leaving here her second daughter, alone.

Kim's sister, in that time 9 years old Rae, did not know what was happening. Why her daddy died? Why her mommy took her life? Why Kimmy left? Why her aunt Celeste died? She was confused .. her mother left her. Her mom wanted to help herself, and she left her there to feel the pain... Rae started to hate her mom, for what she did to her. Her mom didn't love Rae as she loved Kim, Rae was the second. And in that time,when Rae needed support when her father died, and beloved sister who loved her the most was kidnapped, her own mother left her here.

And then there's me ... I lost half of myself. My Kimmy was kidnapped and i still can't believe. Why? Who? I will find out that a*** which stole my best friend, and also my girl, i will kill them! How dare they? Where did¨they take her?

I miss my Kimmy... i started to cut... from the first day she was kidnapped.. Also, I stopped going to school, and I started doing stupid things, but then I realized that this would not solve anything, and it wouldn't find my Kim. So i stopped with that all, and i started to helping the police with finding Kim. I must find her... even if its 2 years, i still believe, and i won't stop believe, that i will find her... soon, and alive...


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much for all the positive reviews and all the wonderful words you left, and you PMs! Enjoy the chapter as much as you did with the first one! The next one will be mine! ENJOY! -Sabrina  
**

Chapter 2

Sitting in the dark room... Room that i know so well, for almost 3 years... Arms around my legs, my head on me knees... My, now not so blonde, long hair fell around my face. - I'm getting used of this. Sitting in the corner of this big room with cold dark dirty floor and black brick walls. Yea, there was a window - actually two windows - small broken windows, pieces of wood nailed to them. Firmly nailed... I have no change get out from that windows. Believe me, I've tried... but its hopeless... I've lost hope... about few months ago.. i don't know when, but it was hot. Maybe summer? I had birthday on Summer... and how i celebrated my sweet 16? Trying to get out of here, crying and hoping someone finds me soon - vainly.

I'm shaking with cold. I think, now is October? Im cold more than before. by hole in the window flew in here a couple of leaves. Yea, it must be Autumn. It's not like I'm not cold in summer, i am, just in this long dark dirty top and mini shorts, this floor is actually very cold too.. but now its different...

You even don't know how miserable I feel ... scared ..stressed ..destroyed... broken... hungry .. - Yea, sometimes, guy which kidnapped me, comes here and gives me food, but its like twice in week.

They just let me here suffer. I can only think, THINK about everything. Past, the day I was kidnapped, future.

I already know... I won't survive... but why they don't kill me? why they let me suffer? Broken and hurt...

I keep thinking about them.. How is my family? Mom, dad? Sister? Or my friends?! The gang? Jack? Jack...

Tear rolled down my cheek - I remember him so well, even when i didn't see him years. Is he looking for me? Does he think that im dead?

I had to laugh... Donna must be happy that im kidnapped. I think she took my place of main cheerleader... from the second became first..

But I actually don't care about that b***.. I hope my friends are okay...


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello! So this is finally my first chapter! Lets see if you like it! Thank you so much for the reviews you left! Thank you! ENJOY! –Sabrina **

Chapter 1:

**JACK'S POV:**

I don't understand why this is happening to Kim! Why her? She doesn't deserve all this! I was sitting on my bed looking at the ceiling. I've put some maps on it, all Seaford and all the isolated locations near it. When I go to sleep I look up and wonder where I haven't searched for Kim. I have a lot of crossed locations on the maps, telling me I've already searched the place. I don't get it! Where could she be? I looked almost everywhere and there is no sign of her! Sometimes I wonder if she is still alive. I shock my head trying to let that thought away… I stood up and walked to Kim's house… yeah, no one is there though, just her little sister, but she is fine and I am always going to her, checking on her and the guys are helping a lot, too. Especially Rudy who is spending most of his time there, when he is not at the dojo. I installed some machines on every single phone, so that if she manages to call, we can replay the call, so that we can find some clues, or maybe we could find her location. I know, smart right? I worked hard since she left, I am concentrating on this subject.

I sighed. I am going to find her… alive or dead, I'll find her…

**KIM'S POV:**

The only thing now, is my friends. I think they grew up, got better at karate and got some girlfriends… did Jack forget about me? I hope he did… I don't know if some one will find me… I might be dead until then…

I am looking at the ceiling , my body shaking a bit from the cold air… I sigh. I don't want to die here. I don't even know who my attacker is! I know only the guy that brings me food, which doesn't happen really often. Although…. I never tried escaping. I am just afraid that some one will hurt me really bad, there is no way I am getting out of here without help! How come no one found me? Am I that far away from Seaford? Wait… OMG! If no one managed to find me… that means that I am out of Seaford! Suddenly some one knocked on the door, then entered…umm okay that is weird. Since when does the attacker knock on the door? I could finally see his face. He had curly brown hair, a dark shade of brown eyes and was dressed casually.

"You're kind of popular , you know? Even the FBI is looking for you. They are searching everywhere for you. We have to get out of here."

"Where are we?"

"What matters is that now we are going to Wyoming ."

"WYOMING?!"

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" I immediately shut up.

"But first I want you, to give a call to your parents and tell them that you are OK, and that you will be taking a vacation. YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO TELL THE LOCATION!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll blow your brains off." My eyes went wide.

"Get in the car! We have to find a public phone." For the first time I felt happy and I have a plan, too. I just hope the detective will realize my hint.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Again, thank you so much for the reviews! I am so happy you liked it! Anyway, here is chapter 4. I want to finish this story by the end of December, and that can happen only if you leave a review on the chapter! I am sure I didn't have to ask you that , cause I am sure that you will review! Again thank you so much for everything! And I also want to thank the author that gave me this story! It means a lot! I hope you like it! ENJOY EVERYONE! – Sabrina **

**Chapter 1**

**KIM'S POV:**

We got into the car and drove until we found a public phone. We both got in the cabin and he put the gun at my head, I gulped loudly.

"Nothing is going to happen if you do what I said. Don't you dare call family! Call a friend. Tell them you are on vacation." I sighed slowly and called my aunt ( Kelsey). I waited until some one answered.

**JACK'S POV:**

Kim's aunt's phone started ringing . I called the guys including Rudy and they arrived in 1 minute. Yeah, we are living on the same street. I turned on the machine, while the officers put their head phones on their head. They told her to act casual. She picked up.

"Hello?"

**KIM'S POV:**

"Hello?" I was confused because it wasn't my mom, but I acted casually.

"Hi Kelsey!"

"Oh my God KIM! Are you OK? Where are you?!" I looked at the attacker, he pressed the gun harder on my head.

"Uh I am fine, perfect! I am just taking an e-quality vacation." Then the attacker pressed the end button and smiled at me.

"Good girl." He pushed me into the car and we drove off. OH GOD PLEASE LIGHT UP THEIR HEADS!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I wonder if one of you discovers what's the hint! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shout out 'UserRainStar' !**

**Again , thanks a lot for the reviews, ok so none of you told me the complete answer, nut I will give a shout out for 'UserRainStar', for telling me about the weird part. Well done. i hope you will like finding out! Just get to the story! – Sabrina :)**

**JACK'S POV:**

"She hung up." Kelsey said. I looked at the detective, John Boston.

"Something is totally wrong." He put his head in his hands. "Let's replay the call." One officer pushed play and we started listening. After 7 times (**7 is my lucky number ;) ) **John stood up.

"Wait." We played it again and stopped at the part where she said 'Hi Kelsey!' The detective spoke up.

" Did you realize that she called her aunt, but called her Kelsey?" we nodded our heads.

"The attacker must have told her that she is not allowed to call family." We nodded again. Rudy spoke up.

"But that doesn't really help." We played the call a few more times until John said stop again.

" What grades does your friend has in Geography?" we looked at him weirdly. Milton spoke up.

"It's her favorite class, she has only A's! SHE IS BETTER THAN ME!" John smiled.

"You have a smart friend."

"what do you mean?" said Rudy.

" When Kim called she said that she is having a 'quality ' vacation…."

"So?"

"She didn't say 'quality ' vacation, she said 'equality ' vacation."

"So what does that mean?" said Jerry. I've never seen him that serious.

"The state of 'equality', is Wyoming. That's where they are heading."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys , I wanted to thank you for the reviews you left! Thank you so much! I saw a review from a guest named Ally, saying that she wanted me to update twice a day. Here is what I think: I am so happy that you are curious about what will happen in the next chapters! But I have a lot of stuff to do especially, work for Canada, so I can pass some exams. Thank you so much for the review, but I am afraid you will have to wait 2 days … or 1 depends on how many reviews you leave, for the next chapter! Hope everyone understands and believe me, I would love to update twice a day, but I just can't . Thanks everyone! – Sabrina **

**KIM'S POV:**

We were driving, at a pretty high-speed. I was scared to hell and I was really hungry. I haven't eaten in a lot of time. In a few more hours we arrived in Wyoming, and in a few more hours, we got into a forest. We started driving in a lower speed, so the rocks won't do something to the wheels. The forest ended, and we arrived at a…. house? It wasn't something small or big, but it was beautiful! It was something rustic . We got out of the car and he told me to follow him. We went into the house and he showed me where everything was. There was no one here. That tells me one thing… I am not the first person kidnapped by him and that makes me even more scared. We went outside and he put me in front of a fountain.

"Wash up, then change into those clothes." He threw me a big blouse and a sweater. I started washing up my arms and when I got to my face… I looked up. There was a mirror…. I looked at it carefully, then looked behind my back, making sure it was somebody else's reflection. This isn't me. I have cuts all over my face, a big black bruise next to my eye, my lips were bleeding and I have bags under my eyes. I also look different. Can you imagine that I haven't looked at myself almost 2 years? I washed au my face and now I could see that there were more bruises. I let some tears fall. This is no use, everybody is looking for me… but can they look faster?! I changed into the clothes and walked into the house. He was sitting in a chair next to a table. There were 2 plates with 22 eggs on each one of them. And a glass of water next to it. They looked delicious. I looked at him.

"Why?" he looked up at me.

"Well you have to eat, or you will die!"

"No, I mean, why did you take me?" he looked down and then stood up.

"I am tired of being alone." Can you believe how sick this person is?! I acted cool.

"Don't you have a family?"

"I have a grandmother, my mother died when I was a boy, and my dad used to beat the crap out of me, so I run away and started doing stuff. " Wow, so it's kind of the dad's fault. If I want him to trust me, I have to be strong.

"I would've done the same thing." He smiled at me. Well, this is step one.

"Really?" I nodded. He pulled a small box from his pocket. Oh no. he opened it and there was a ring in it. He took my hand and said.

"We are going to leave here, in the mountains, together, you being my wife. Take the ring and put it on your finger." I looked scared at him. I CAN'T GET MARRIED! I love Jack! I took the ring slowly and tried tricking him. I was going to put the ring on the middle finger.

"No, you have to put it on the other finger." Damn you! I slowly put it on the right finger. He smiled at me. I looked at my hand and sighed slowly. We started eating, while he was telling me his life story.

Oh Jack…. Where are you?


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Guys, I don't know how to thank you for the reviews! I was so happy when I saw all of them! Get to the story and enjoy! I have a feeling this story won't take longer! – Sabrina **

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"We are going to leave here, in the mountains, together, you being my wife. Take the ring and put it on your finger." I looked scared at him. I CAN'T GET MARRIED! I love Jack! I took the ring slowly and tried tricking him. I was going to put the ring on the middle finger.

"No, you have to put it on the other finger." Damn you! I slowly put it on the right finger. He smiled at me. I looked at my hand and sighed slowly. We started eating, while he was telling me his life story.

Oh Jack…. Where are you?

**NEW CHAPTER! :**

**KIM 'S POV:**

Why me? That's the only thing I have in mind now. I am still worried… a lot. About everything that's happening! My friends, my family…me. I am so sad about my parents! How could they just leave like that? They lost hope that I will come. It's ok. I didn't. I am going to go back and when I do, the first thing I'll put on the 'what to do list' will be …. 'telling everybody to look forward and that everything will be ok'. It's not that hard. I just have to … get there… but I will. The thought of having everybody looking for me makes me want to jump all the time and smile. I smiled… then sighed, then smiled again. OMG this food is delicious! Wait …. What if it's poisoned? I slowly put the fork down on the plate and looked carefully at the food. The attacker looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not poisoned. Why would I poison you when I want you to be my wife? By the way,my name is Josh." I nodded and ate… hope I won't regret it. 5 minutes later I finished.

"Thank you for dinner." He nodded and took the plates. He washed them and took my arm and pulled me into the hall. There was a couch there and next to it there were some stairs. He tied my right hand by the couch's foot and went upstairs in the bathroom. I looked around me. My eyes scanned the room. They landed on a phone. This is my chance. I looked upstairs. He was in the shower. I still have time. I tried reaching it, but I was tied up and I couldn't. there goes my shot. I looked desperately around the room and saw that on the couch, there was a wire. I took it and formed a 'C' with it. I tried reaching again the phone with the wire. I managed to grab the phone. YES! I looked again to make sure that he is in the shower. He still was. Phew! I quickly dialed 911.

( **Kim **- **BOLD **) (normal person that works for 911)

"Hello! What is your name? what's the emergency and where are you?"

"**My name is Kim Crawford and this is the first time I have access to a phone. I've been kidnapped almost 2 years ago, by a man. We are in Wyoming in the woods at a house, not big, not small. "**

"Was the man your boyfriend?"

" **No." **

" Does he have a weapon?"

"**Yes, knives, guns."**

"Ok, help is on the way."

"Please hurry." I hung up the phone and put it back, happy that I did it. I looked up and saw Josh with a gun pointed at my head. His eyes red as the devil's. I am so dead now.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I really don't know how to thank you guys for the reviews! They just exploded and I want to thank everyone for that! I am currently working for a new chapter in Alphabetical Shots, I am at letter 'L' and I was wondering if you could give me some ideas. I found these ones : Love, lost , low. I would have some ideas for them , but if you would give me something better I would be happy. You don't have to give me the idea itself, just the word and I'll take it from there. This is only if you want to. Again, thank you so much for all of your reviews! Enjoy chapter 8! Oh and by the way, I was thinking in making this story 10 chapters long. ENJOY! – Sabrina **

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Please hurry." I hung up the phone and put it back, happy that I did it. I looked up and saw Josh with a gun pointed at my head. His eyes red as the devil's. I am so dead now.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**KIM'S POV:**

Oh no. I was wondering where he was. But how did he? Oh he let the shower running. He isn't even wet! He looked at me with pure anger in his eyes. He was disappointed and … sad? I saw the sadness 10 seconds , then he started packing he put the bags in the car and then came back in the house. He grabbed my arm roughly and I cried out in pain. He looked again at me before pushing me on the floor. He started beating me. He was kicking me in the stomach mostly. He grabbed me and we run to the car. He started yelling and curing at me, asking me why did I call the cops. I was way too scared to answer him. I wasn't going to, I would've did that only if I really wanted to die.

I am really scared. He wasn't really paying attention to the road. I think it would have been better if he would've beaten me up more, so the cops could get here and help me. I was looking outside the window. It was dark, and I started thinking how thinks got better. I am glad we started moving. Can you believe that I stayed for 2 years locked in a cell? And now here I am , with my attacker in the same car, running from the cops. I hope Josh stays calm, or we will have a car crash.

We arrived in some sort of… well I don't know what it is, it's an area with 13 piles of dirt. They were big enough to …. Oh no. he pushed me out of the car and gave me a shovel. I looked at it and then at him with tears in my eyes.

"Start digging, and make the hole big enough for you to fit in." I started sobbing. I can't die like this! He can't just bury me alive! He saw that I wasn't digging so he took out a knife and sliced my cheek. I cried harder, if that was even possible. I felt the hot blood pour down my small face.

"DIG!" I started digging , and digging. I was so tired and there was no way the hole was big enough which means I have to work more… wait, WHAT AM I THINKING!? I looked at him. He was sitting on the car, smoking.

"What are the rest of the piles?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are _**in **_the piles?"

"The rest of the girls I killed for not listening to me… and you will be one of them. DIG!" I was crying again.

"Please don't let me die like this! PLEASE" I dropped to my knees and looked at the hole I made. Will I be there forever? My friends not knowing where I am and why I disappeared? I was deep in thoughts and then a noise woke me up. It was Josh's fist punch the car. He screamed then mumbled ' I have no other choice'.

He came towards me and I looked deep into his eyes. He pushed me down on the ground and started ripping my clothes. I started screaming and beginning him not to do it, but I couldn't stop anything.

He raped me…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Please review! Things will get better! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT! **

**Hello guys! Again I want to thank you so much for the reviews you left, they really made me happy! There is nothing I should tell you, well actually I really don't know where the story will end. Ok? it will be 10 or more chapters. So that kind of means it can be longer. There is no way I will make it shorter. After I finish this story I will need a break. It will start in 5 January and I really don't know how much it will take. Maybe another month? Please don't hate me! The thing is that it will be really hard to update cause I will stay outside the house to explore stuff in Canada and when I go inside I will do homwwork. So it will be a hard time for me there to get used to everything. The point is that I am really sorry. I can't stay too much away from writing so in that time I might post some shots for the story ' Alphabetical Shots '. Thank you , and please don't leave hate reviews. Thanks so much for everything! – Sabrina **

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**KIM'S POV:**

"Please don't let me die like this! PLEASE" I dropped to my knees and looked at the hole I made. Will I be there forever? My friends not knowing where I am and why I disappeared? I was deep in thoughts and then a noise woke me up. It was Josh's fist punch the car. He screamed then mumbled ' I have no other choice'.

He came towards me and I looked deep into his eyes. He pushed me down on the ground and started ripping my clothes. I started screaming and beginning him not to do it, but I couldn't stop anything.

He raped me…

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

We were in an office at FBI, these guys have awesome machines! I love them… well not as much as I love Kim, but since they want to help her… I LOVE THEM TOO! Wow I really have to go hunt a bear so I can feel like a man again! I laughed at myself.

We were sitting in front of a big phone, so we can replay the call and maybe locate it! John told us that the FBI will decide what to do, and if we don't like the decision, there is nothing we can do. Suddenly the phone rang. My eyes went wide and I started jumping. I immediately went outside the office to tell the guys. We weren't allowed together in the office, cause we might disturb the call. I told the guys that the phone started ringing. They smiled at me.

"Why didn't you stay and listen?"

" I am sure that if I wouldn't have gone outside they would've told me. Their too much people in there anyway. We put our ears on the door, hoping that we could hear something. No luck. After a few minutes John opened the door and we fell in. we looked up at him and smiled like we did nothing.

" Come in, we have good news." We walked in. I was hoping he would say great news, but I guess good is ok, too.

"Your friend managed to call at 911." YES. We started cheering and hugging and we were all relieved…wait a minute.

"Then why aren't we moving?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"Well we already sent a troop to find her ."

"so?"

"The FBI decided that we are not allowed to move until we get a call from them, saying that they found her, dead or alive…. Or didn't."

"What do you mean?" he sighed. We walked out the door and he put his hands on my shoulders while the guys were watching.

"Jack , now that we are alone, I have to tell you that the Kim isn't the first girl being kidnapped. The attacker has 13 victims. And we didn't manage to find them and they never managed to call or give a sign that they are alive. So I am warning you Jack, all of you, that your friend might be dead in a few days." I started tearing up, so did the guys.

"When did you realize that the girls are dead?"

"We did research, and this guy named Josh, had 13 victims in 1 year. After 1 year, your friend came up next and we declared her dead 2 years ago, but now that the attacker made her call ' a friend' and she even managed to call 911, keep hopes up. I'm very serious! Jack keep a lot of hope in you, because your friend is the only one alive of his victims. In what you have told me, she is a very powerful girl and she showed me this, because she managed to call 911 when she had no phone, and the attacker wasn't far from her. Guys, Kim is a special girl, and we will find her, but we have to get FBI let us go after her. If we don't, we just have to hope that the troop will give us a call." We all nodded. How am I suppose to take this in? I am really scared and worried sick, but I know that Kim is out there. I just have that feeling. We all walked in and looked at a women with her headphones on her head. She is the boss here.

"We got a call… from the troops." It was enough for her to tell me that because I was already scared, with tears in my eyes.

"They couldn't track them…. I'm sorry." That was enough for me, to sprint to the bathroom and throw up. My Kimmy…. wasn't found…


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Just get to the story! THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER! I will post it tomorrow if you leave reviews! THANK YOU!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"We got a call… from the troops." It was enough for her to tell me that because I was already scared, with tears in my eyes.

"They couldn't track them…. I'm sorry." That was enough for me, to sprint to the bathroom and throw up. My Kimmy…. wasn't found…

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

The guys in the bathroom and came in without knocking. I was sitting on the floor with my right hand on the toilette and on was resting at the top of my head. I had tear tracks on my cheeks and I was panting. I was in shock. Jerry came next to me and we hugged, letting the tears fall. We needed each other… we needed Kim next to us…or else… we … are not…. _**we**_….

**NOBODY'S POV:**

Kim and the attacker were heading to another place. It was a house on a road. It wasn't a lonely house or better said an isolated house. It was a bit further than the others. It was a small neighborhood, which gave Kim some ideas…

They arrived at the house. It was made of wood and part of it was glass. You could see the living room and the … well that's it. It was a house with a small bathroom and a bedroom. The kitchen was in the bedroom and well, you got the point. Kim was pulled by the attacker in the house. When they walked in he locked the door and started beating her … badly. Every single part of her body hurt… and the heart, too. Kim knew now, that this will be her life. There is no way she escapes again… actually… she never did. She was screaming for help and she was crying too… but no one could hear her… maybe?

**OLD MAN' POV:**

I was walking with my dog. I like walking through the forest with my dog. I arrived at the last house. I could see the forest in front of me. I was passing by the last house, when I heard screaming and crying. There was a male voice yelling at a girl. He sounded a lot more older than her. I looked on the window a bit scared. It's the girl from the TV! She was kidnapped 2 years ago! I walked slowly away from the window, to my house. I quickly called 911.

**JACK'S POV: 1 hour later.**

The guys managed to get me out of the bathroom. I managed to stand on my feet. I was devastated. We decided to get some fresh air. We were ready to walk out to the exit when John came screaming at us.

"STOP! JACK!" I turned quickly thinking there is a fire in the building!

"What happened?"

"They found her." We all started screaming and crying! We were hugging tight. I called Rudy and told him to close up the dojo and come now! He was sobbing hard. He arrived in 3 minutes… wow that was fast. He hugged us and whispered calm words to me like ' I knew she'll find her; stop crying, Jack, she's ok'. Then Johns spoke up.

"But we have to go, I'll explain everything about the call on the way. We started walking towards Rudy's van. In front of us were the FBI cars and we were behind. John spoke up.

"An old man called at 911 saying that in his neighborhood, he heard screaming at one of the houses. He got closer to a window and saw a blonde girl. He said he is 100% sure that it's her, just that she's a little taller skinnier and weaker. Her hair a lot more longer. But the face was the same and he also said that there was a male voice, it sounded a lot more older, he was in his early 40s. He was beating the girl badly. " my heart sank and I told Rudy to drive faster. Once we arrived we surrounded the house. I walked over to the FBI women, well the women that was working for FBI and talked to her.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, but we need the criminal alive." I looked shocked at her.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE GIRL?!" I was ready to slap her, but John pulled me away. I looked at him.

"They don't care about the girl! " he sighed.

"She will be fine, there is no way they will get out of there." I nodded… not really convinced about what he just said. Some on screamed into a megaphone.

" YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE. BEFORE WE COME IN!"

**KIM'S POV:**

" SHIT!" was the word the attacker said. I was so excited! I was jumping. He pulled me down and pointed the gun at my heart. He spoke softly.

"You must die, after you I'll kill myself, too." Oh no. OK Kim, this is the moment where you prove everybody that your strong. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's OK. I understand the fact that you are scared, but you don't have to ruin everybody's lives ." he looked at me.

"I'm scared."

"I get it, who do you trust the most?"

"My grandmother."

"Then let's call her!" he smiled at me, and I smiled at him. He called her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Listen here, there is a 'fan' that isn't really a fan. She keeps telling me that 'she lost trust in me' and that the story isn't good at all. You know what? If the story isn't good, then WHY ARE YOU READING AND REVIEWING IT!? And here is the funny part! She says , 'i don't like how the story goes, and i will read it, but won't review it'. Can you believe that?! **

**Here's what I think! I DON'T CARE! 10% of these writers of Fan Fiction STOP writing because of people like you! It hurts a lot when you put so much effort in your work and hundredths of positive reviews come on and on and on, but when the author reads only ONE negative review they feel awful! So here's the advice! IF YA DON'T LIKE IT! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND READ SOMETHING ELSE! It doesn't matter you left 1000 of positive reviews! One negative one is enough to make the author feel guilty! Guilty because he didn't manage to make all of the fans happy. So, in case ya could NOT get it! ... if ya don't like it... read...something...ELSE! **

**Thanks guys for leaving reviews at each chapter! You made me so happy! ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! -Sabrina**

**FINAL CHAPTER! :)**

**Grandmother – BOLD ;** Josh normal

"**Hello?"**

"Grandma? It's me Josh!"

"**Oh my dear boy! Is that you on the TV? Why are you running?"**

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't want to go to prison."

"**But would you like to spend the rest of your life running?"**

"I don't know."

"**Of course you do! I'll tell you what. Jail is not that bad! You can make friends there, too."**

"I'm sorry."

"**Don't you dare kill that innocent girl! I promise I will come visit, but please go out there and show them that you're a real man! I love you! "** she hung up. He looked at me.

"I can't do it." He pointed the gun at my chest."

"YOU HAVE 10 MORE SECONDS BEFORE WE COME IN!" some one yelled in the megaphone.

"Who said you have to do it alone?" he looked at me.

"I'll tell you what. You take my hand and we walk out there together."

"I'm scared."

"I will tell them not to hurt you." He smiled and nodded. We walked outside and I saw all the guys. Jack was sobbing. Oh Jackie. Hang on a little longer. I'll come soon. Once I realized that Josh wasn't griping my hand so tight, I quickly slipped out and slapped him hard across the face and started sprinting towards Jack and the other guys. I could hear how he was fighting the police and he was screaming my name. I jumped in Jack's arms… I was finally in his arms. He was sobbing so hard and I did the same. Once we calmed down we kissed hard. When we pulled apart we said at the same time:

"I love you." He started crying again.

"I almost lost you." I cried harder.

"But you didn't." we hugged tight. I jumped in the guys arms and they started crying hard too. After i finally finished hugging with the guys … I hugged the detective tight.

"You got the clue." He nodded and hugged me tight. I pulled away and hugged Jack again. He broke the hug and looked at me.

"What did he do to you?"

"You don't want to know." He hugged again. I knew that I had to tell him once, but not today. This is the best day of my life. There is no way I am ruining it. Jack looked at the attacker. He clenched his fists and walked to him and punched him hard in the face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! ALL YOU DO IS RUIN HAPPY PEOPLE! YOU DON'T DESERVE HELL! HELL , IS RELAXING TRIP FOR YOU! YOU DESERVE MUCH WORSE!" he kicked him hard in the stomach and walked back to me, hugging me. I just found myself a new guard. He looked at him and lowered his head.

"Kim what's that?" he pointed his finger at the gold ring.

"Something I have to get rid of. " I walked towards Josh. He was in the police car. He was screaming my name while hitting the glass. I threw the ring at the window, in his face.

" Have fun spending the rest of your life in prison." Then the police car drove away. I walked towards the guys. Milton looked at me.

"Happy birthday, Kim."

"What? Milton it's not summer."

"I know, it's just that I didn't get the chance to tell you on your 16th and 17th birthday." I smiled and hugged him. I put my hand in front of me.

"Wasabi?" Everyone put their hand on top of mine.

**WASABI!**


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE!

After a few years, kim fully recovered and she was able to give everyone a full smile again. Jack got REALLY over protective and the guys were always careful, always giving her rides at home. About Kim's parents… yes, Kim was really shocked and depressed and she was always blaming her for not struggling harder…. But time passed and realized that all this was her mom's decision and her dad will wait for her, in heaven, next to her mom. The wait won't last forever. As for her little sister, she was happy as she could ever be. Her mom and dad were VERY important people to her, but she also realized, with her big sister's calm and soft words, that everyone has choices to do in life and it could've been so much worse. Her big sister is back, very mature and strong and independent. Rae has someone to tell her what choice to do and that her life is just starting, she will have a lot of happy moments, sad ones, and moments when you will get the chance to choose. Kim chose fight. Fighting for what she believed in and having a future, so Rae decided to follow her big sister's steps. Kim became a beautiful women and married Jack Brewer and she does karate with him when she has free time, but now, she is a professional photographer and is very happy. Her little sister is facing high school, like everybody else, but is very happy she has some one to talk to: Kim's friends, Kim and her aunt… her boyfriend.

Kim's friends are complete again and, once or maybe twice a week, they meet at their dojo, remind Rae how important and lovely memories they had here. They spend time, practicing some more karate and making new memories. Did I mention that Kim's husband teaches little Rae karate? Yup, Jack's her sensei, and Rae is happy for that. She is like a daughter to him.

As for the attacker, who tried locking Kim only for him, for the rest of his life, got 99 years of jail… which means he'll die there, but that's what he deserves.

When someone tries to ruin somebody else's life, they always think they did it, but even though the smile is broken, the good memories remain in their hearts and when the urge of feeling them again is too big, the person always gets up and when they do… nothing can stop them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**THANKS A LOT 4 THE REVIEWS! You made my day a great day! I will keep posting shoots every day… hopefully and I will tell you when the break starts. Thank you so much for reading this story and thank you so much for everything. Oh and this is embarrassing , but I would like to say sorry to Torrigaged' , I shouldn't have said the words I said. Everyone is allowed to tell their opinions, but I worked SO hard with this story and I felt sad when I saw that some one doesn't like it. Ok so whatever, this was the story and THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING IT! – Sabrina **


End file.
